Protective Seal
| romaji = Gofū | ko_name = 봉인 | ko_romanized = Bong-in | zh_name = 護封 | zh_pinyin = Hùfēng | zh_trans = | sets = * Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon * Legacy of Darkness * Starter Deck: Yugi Evolution * Ancient Sanctuary * Structure Deck - Dragon's Roar * Flaming Eternity * Structure Deck - Warrior's Triumph * Structure Deck - Spellcaster's Judgment * Structure Deck - Invincible Fortress * Gold Series * Yu-Gi-Oh! The Dark Side of Dimensions Movie Pack * Structure Deck: Yugi Muto * Structure Deck: Powercode Link | tcg = * Dark Beginning 1 * Dark Beginning 2 * Dark Revelation Volume 2 * Dark Revelation Volume 3 * Hobby League 4 participation card B * Retro Pack * Dark Legends * Spellcaster's Command Structure Deck * Duelist Pack: Yugi * Duelist League 2010 participation cards * Machina Mayhem Structure Deck * Starter Deck: Dawn of the Xyz * Duel Terminal 6a * Starter Deck: Xyz Symphony * Battle Pack: Epic Dawn * Legendary Collection 3: Yugi's World Mega Pack * Super Starter: V for Victory * Super Starter Power-Up Pack * Battle Pack 2: War of the Giants * Saga of Blue-Eyes White Dragon Structure Deck * Starter Deck Yugi Reloaded * Premium Gold * Space-Time Showdown Power-Up Pack * Battle Pack 3: Monster League * Noble Knights of the Round Table Box Set * Secrets of Eternity * 2015 Mega-Tin Mega Pack * Yugi's Legendary Decks * Legendary Decks II * Yu-Gi-Oh! The Dark Side of Dimensions Movie Pack: Gold Edition * Dinosmasher's Fury Structure Deck * Legendary Dragon Decks | ocg = * Vol.2 * Phantom God * Structure Deck: Yugi * Struggle of Chaos * Duelist Legacy Volume.2 * Duelist Legacy Volume.5 * The Sanctuary in the Sky (set) * Beginner's Edition 1 * Beginner's Edition 2 * Expert Edition Volume 2 * Expert Edition Volume 3 * Structure Deck: Surge of Radiance * Duel Terminal - Judgment of Omega!! * Starter Deck 2011 * Beginner's Edition 1 (2011) * Beginner's Edition 2 (2011) * Duelist Box 2012 * Starter Deck 2012 * The Gold Box * Duelist Set: Version Lightning Star * Starter Deck 2013 * Starter Deck 2013 Enhancement Pack * Duelist Pack: Yuma 2: Gogogo & Dododo * Advanced Tournament Pack 2013 Vol.4 * Memories of the Duel King: Duelist Kingdom Arc * Memories of the Duel King: Battle City Arc * Structure Deck: Machiners Command * Memories of the Duel King: Ceremonial Battle Arc * Starter Pack Volume 2 * Millennium Box Gold Edition * Structure Deck R: Tyranno's Rage * Structure Deck: Master Link | korea = * Expansion Pack Vol.1 * X-Saber: Special Edition * Expansion Pack Vol.4 * Advanced Event Pack 2013 Vol.2 * Millennium Deck | anime = * Yu-Gi-Oh! (Toei) * Yu-Gi-Oh! * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's * Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL | manga = * Yu-Gi-Oh! * Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist * Yu-Gi-Oh! R * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX * Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL | vg = * Dark Duel Stories * Duel Academy * Duel Monsters * Duel Monsters II * Duel Monsters 4 * The Duelists of the Roses * The Eternal Duelist Soul * Forbidden Memories * Nightmare Troubadour * The Sacred Cards * Spirit Caller * Stairway to the Destined Duel * Tag Force * Tag Force 4 * World Championship 2006 * World Championship 2007 * World Championship 2008 * World Championship 2009 * World Championship 2011 * Yu-Gi-Oh! Online }} "Protective Seal" ( Gofū) is a series of Spell and Trap Cards (mostly Continuous) whose effects either manipulate monsters' battle positions or prevent monsters from attacking. Their English names are inconsistent, but most contain the phrase "X of Y Light". Members